


Carry On

by fallencastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallencastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if you had been there from the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

You met him when he saved you from a vengeful spirit that was occupying an old abandoned building next to your house. You had heard a screeching noise, like escaping gas, and had gone to check it out, but you were not prepared. It came out of nowhere and before you had known what had hit you you were being thrown across the room and were lying unconscious on the floor with a broken arm and blood pouring from a huge cut in your head. The boys saved your life. They rushed in, found the old relic that was tying the spirit to the house and salt and burned it, and after rushing you to the hospital, making sure you were okay, and after you had forced them to explain everything, you, being your determined and feisty self, persuaded them to let you go along with them.

You had no idea what you were doing. To be honest you were surprised they didn't kick you out because it was obvious that you were just holding them back. You just followed their lead and hoped for the best. But after a while you started to get the gist of what to do and were going along on hunts and killing things instead of hiding behind their backs, cowering from the world. 

Before long you started to develop feelings for Dean. It wasn't surprising. The man was practically a god: courageous, handsome and caring. But you didn't tell him. Why on earth would he feel the same way? But it wasn't a big deal. You could live with it. You didn't love him that much. But you underestimated how much you liked him.


	2. No idea

Dean got pissed at Sam and went to the bar getting completely drunk. When he got back to the motel you were the only one there and he, in his drunken state, kissed you, catching you off guard. You thought it meant something and kissed him back, pushing away every thought that told you to back off and get as far away from him as possible. But you didn't. You kept going, until he roughly pushed you away looking horrified before pushing past you and storming out the door. He must have realised what he'd done. It shouldn't have meant so much to you. After all you knew he never felt the same way, but it hurt all the same. 

You cried yourself to sleep that night.

The next morning Dean came back to the motel. "I'm sorry [y/n]. That was... reckless, it didn't mean anything I promise. You gotta keep an eye on me! Make sure I don't get that drunk again!" He joked, not knowing how you felt. Before the tears started to spill from your eyes you made some excuse to Dean telling him you needed to go to the store, and left the room. You ran and made your way to the station, with the intention of going home. You had no idea why you were this upset. You never cried and you'd only known him a few months. This was stupid and you hated yourself for it. 

But you never got that far. Sam grabbed you by the arm as you ran around the side of the motel and demanded that you tell him "what the hell's going on!" But you didn't tell him the truth, just telling him Dean was a jerk and that you needed to get away. Sam chuckled at that. "Yeah, he's a jerk sometimes I know, but you just gotta ignore him [y/n], you just gotta carry on. Okay?" You nodded and allowed yourself to be led back inside.


	3. Hell bound

And then Dean made that stupid deal to bring Sam back. You and Sam spent the entire year trying to break the deal off, or find a loop hole, but you were unsuccessful. Dean went to hell, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. You had to stand helplessly watching him get torn to shreds, with your screams echoing off the walls. You couldn't save him and you couldn't bring him back, and you hated yourself for not telling him how you felt before he died. You rushed to his side and refused to leave until it was completely necessary for you to do so. Sam ended up having to drag you out the room to make you leave. That's when he realised how you felt about Dean. 

You woke up in a motel room with a note left on the bedside table from Sam telling you to go back to your normal life and get a job and do what you wanted to, and for Dean's sake you did what he told you.

Four months later you got a phone call from Sam telling you to get to South Dakota and to get Bobby's house immediately. Not questioning you did as he asked you to. When you got there you rushed in to see what was so urgent and almost choked when you saw Dean standing in the centre of the room. Dean was alive. You rushed forward and hugged him and he hugged you back. You were so relieved to see him again. They told you that an angel called Castiel had pulled him out of hell. But then you realised that Dean must have been back almost two days before they called you, and you angrily screamed at them that it was obvious that you didn't mean anything to them and that you were never going to be good enough. You stormed out of the house and started to drive to a motel, or anywhere to get away from them. But because you were crying so much you ended up crashing your car into the corner of a bend.

Waking up you found yourself in a hospital in South Dakota with Dean sitting in the chair next to your bed. He told you what happened and promised that he'd fix your car, and apologised for not calling you. You forgave him. "I missed you so much, Dean. I should be the one apologising, not you. I overreacted. You've been in hell for the last four months and now you're the one looking after me." You told him. "Well that's nothing new" he jokingly replied just as the doctors came in to tell you that you were okay to leave. Dean drove you back to Bobby's house and told you to get some sleep.


	4. Reality

Whilst hunting a djinn with the brothers somewhere in Wisconsin, you got attacked. You woke up in an unfamiliar bed and immediately started to freak out when you felt someone lying next to you. You rolled over slowly, trying not to wake up whoever it was who was sleeping next to you, and you had to stifle a gasp when you saw it was Dean. You started panicking, trying to remember how you ended up in bed with Dean Winchester, until you realised that it was a djinn creation, and that you were going to have to kill yourself in this reality in order to wake up. But you decided that it wouldn't do any harm to stay for a bit. You got out of bed and quietly walked from the bedroom and onto the landing of the house that apparently you shared with Dean and after looking around you discovered that you were both no longer hunters, and that you'd settled down in Lawrence, Kansas. You smiled at that, and almost laughed at the thought of Dean living a normal, suburban life. 

You decided that that was enough and woke yourself up. You didn't want to be around when Dean woke up or you'd never want to leave. Sam was shaking you trying to wake you up, shouting your name whilst Dean was in the background stabbing the djinn. "[y/n]! Come on look at me! You're awake! Thank god! Dean! Dean, come on we have to get her out of here." Sam shouted. 

You got back to the motel, and by the way Sam was looking at you he knew where the djinn sent you. Dean on the other hand seemed blissfully unaware and continued to make jokes about the peeling wallpaper and moaning about the quality of the water pressure in the bathroom. You stared at him, wishing that you could have a life like the one you had seen. 


	5. Not what you expected

Whilst on a hunting case which just you and Dean went on, a woman at a local institution mistakenly thought that you two were a couple. Not wanting to make a fuss you both went along with this, and tried to act as if you were. It was fun at first, but then you began to notice the way that Dean was looking at you, and you began to notice how he was taking it all a bit too seriously. Shaking this thought off you continued with the case and exorcised the demon that had been causing the trouble. Just before you left, though, Dean walked up to you and kissed you. It wasn't like the last time. This time was different: it was soft and gentle and everything that you weren't expecting it to be like. You were taken aback, and looking around you saw the woman wasn't there and you were confused as to why he was still acting. "You can stop pretending now Dean. The crazy woman's not here anymore..." You told him. "I'm not pretending" he replied, winking at you and once again you were taken aback, but he just smiled at you and climbed in the car leaving you speechless.


	6. Don't ever change

You and Dean then started to 'date'. Well... It wasn't really dating. Neither of you would admit to that, but to everyone else you were. And to be honest you were. You'd kissed each other plenty of times and had occasional sex, but it just wasn't official. Sam was constantly teasing you both about it, but you'd never been happier.

...

After a few months Dean and Sam got sent to the alternative universe where they were Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. After getting informed of what had happened you started shouting for Cas to get his "feathery ass down here now!" He begrudgingly came and stood patiently listening to you shouting at him and when you'd finished he calmly told you where Balthazar had sent them. You ordered him to bring them back but he refused and told you that they'd come back when Balthazar was ready for them to. You anxiously paced Bobby's house until he told you to go shopping and make use of yourself instead of driving him crazy. You did as he asked, but when you got back you found out that they were still not back, and you started freaking out once more, but just as you were about to call Cas again they appeared. 

You sighed and rushed forward asking him if he was alright, but Dean just kissed you and told you that he didn't want to lose you ever again, and commanded that you must "never change". Sam, Cas and Bobby left you alone then, and Dean told you that you in the alternative universe was a bitch and that you were ten times more awesome than her. And then he kissed you again, more passionately than he ever had before. When he pulled back he looked at you, and that was when he told you that he loved you for the first time.


	7. Maybe this is how it's meant to be

You continued to date Dean. You comforted him when Bobby died, and when they found the Bunker you moved in with them. When Sam got ill because of the trials you tried to look after him, and you comforted Dean when Sam was in hospital. You consoled him when Charlie left and when Kevin died, and you loved him more than words could say.

Then Dean proposed to you, and you were shocked to say the least, because you never imagined someone like Dean doing that. Of course you knew that deep down Dean wanted an escape from this life and wanted to settle down eventually, but you never imagined him wanting to marry you, but you obviously said yes.

...

Your wedding was only a small one with just a few close friends and your family. And when you were dancing with Dean afterwards he whispered in your ear that he was going to protect you forever no matter what. You danced into the night, and you fell asleep in Dean's arms that night thinking that this was all too good to be true. But everything was perfect. There were no catches or complications. Maybe fate had granted you a golden ticket. Maybe you were just meant to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what happened here. It's weirdly written I know. I guess it's the reader looking back on the events as memories. I got the inspiration from various other fanfictions I've read in the past, so credit goes to them for some of the ideas. 
> 
> I have now written a sequel to this story called 'Falling Into Darkness' which can be read here http://archiveofourown.org/works/1754335


End file.
